Aaron's Adventures of Saint Seiya Warriors of the Final Holy Battle
Aaron's Adventures of Saint Seiya Warriors of The Final Holy Battle is an Aaron's Adventure movie which is set at the end of the Saint Seiya Omega series. Plot The enemy that Alexander warned our heroes about has finally arrived, revealing himself as Lucifer. He has returned to get his revenge on Athena and our heroes for defeating him before by causing catstraphy around the world. He will stop if Athena gives up her life in exchange. Now The Miztyk Knights, along with Seiya and his friends have to stop Lucifer before its too late. Trivia *At the end of the movie all that absorbed by Lucifer will be freed, and join Aaron's Team along with Athena's team. *This Movie will mark the Debut Appearance of The Seven Digimon Demon Lords, Kurata, and Lucifer's Demon Lord Allies. *Devimon and Myotismon will make a minor appearance as mentioned characters. Scenes A Dark Presence * The Earth is shaking and the News of natural disasters have appeared all over the news. * Jake: What is going on?! * Apollo: I hope it isn't who I think it is. * Koga: Any ideas what they mean? * Yuna: No, none at all! * Aaron: I think I do. * (Everyone turns to Aaron) * Aaron: It's what Alexander The Great warned us about. He's here. * Athena: (shocked) We must hurry to The Statue of Athena. * (The group quickly makes it to the top of the Sanctuary, only to see The statue decapitated.) * Athena: No...(cries) * Keith: It can't be. * Yuna: Oh No. * Shougo: The statue's been, broken, beheaded, ruined. * Shun: But who would do such a thing? * Ikki: Shun's right. This is nothing but a vain insult. * Aaron: I'm getting a bad feeling about all this. Lucifer's Appearance *Athena is on her knees crying seeing the statue beheaded, being comforted by her sister Palas, until a voice echos in the air. *???: Athena, it's too early to be crying. *Athena: (gasps) That voice belongs to... *Soon a man in armor with wings walked up the stairs, along with four men behind, showing some cautious feelings for Aaron, and his friends. *Athena: So, this was your doing, isn't it? Lucifer. *The name just gave Aaron, a bad feeling from a past event all over again. But There he was, alive and breathing in a new outfit he never saw before. *Shun: Lucifer?! *Koga: Lucifer? *Seiya: Hyoga, This Lucifer wouldn't be the same one from the Bible would it? *Hyoga: Yeah, He been know throughout all mythology as the King of Darkness, also known as The Demon King, Satan. *(fades to a fire, burning the bible) *Hyoga: According to the bible, Lucifer is one of God's most beautiful of his angels, and grew to prideful for his own good, and was banished along, with many angels who followed him. However, he hasn't given up his ambition of power but was stopped by many. Michael the Archangel, In Greece by Athena, and in China by Marcibi, are to name a few. *Seiya: So then the Lucifer from then, is here in our modern world today?! *Lucifer: Indeed it does. Well isn't this a surprise. (turns to Aaron) Hello, Aaron Matsuhiro, how has the poor boy Luke been. *(Aaron just cringed, and surprising the others, while enraging Apollo, and Artemis.) *Lucifer: It's true that back in the past I was defeated by Athena and the others, but quick Ironic, that the Cosmic powers of Abel, Poseidon, and Eris, have awakened me from my eternal slumber. *(Three beings soon appear behind him revealed to be Abel, Poseidon, and Eris, shocking all of them.) *Shun: Those are... *Hyoga: Abel, Poseidon, and Eris! *Apollo: Abel! My Brother, what have I done to you. *Lucifer: That's right! I plan to divide this world among the three of them, quite a surprise, isn't it it, Cain? In any case, I plan to divide the Earth between the three of them as my thanks for releasing me from my prison. I'm sure you know of them. *Seiya: Abel! Even though you were turned into a god, you sold your soul to the devil?! *Lucifer: I'll have you known that with my release, I will become like God if not higher than God! These three shall be given the Earth as gratitude for freeing me after I have conquered heaven. *Aaron: You Monster! Reunion, and new Teammates *The battle has ended, as Eris Poseidon, and Abel appeared. *Apollo: Brother. *Abel: I don't understand, what went wrong? *Jeanene: Well, don't judge a book by it's cover. Your all siblings, and legendary beings, aren't you? Then why don't you let go of your past problems, and start all over again. *Abel: (chuckles) You humans never cease to amaze me. *Aaron: Say, we talked it over, and we want you all to come with us on our adventures. *Athena: I don't see why not. *Seiya: Agreed. *Keith: Then welcome to the team. *Yuna: Where do we go now? *Aaron: Only one way to find out. Ikuzo! (Let's Go!) Miztyk Knights! *All: Yeah! Lucifer's Continuing Ambition *Lucifer: This is only the beginning. Those fools won't know what hit them the next time we meet, and I will return more Powerful than ever! Wouldn't you agree, Hades? *Hades: Yes, My Lord Lucifer. *Hypnos: Soon, all will be ready. *Thanatos: And then all will be at your command. *Abzu: But we'll need help. *Mars: Any Ideas where to start? *Satan: I think I have an idea. Why don't we recruit villains from other worlds, that are defeated by The Miztyk Knights in hopes of increasing our chances. *Lucifer: Then let it be done. And While were at it find out more of the most darkest of creatures we can have in our control, It'll increase our desires even furthur. *Pandora: Yes Lord Lucifer. *Oneiros: Consider it done. *Morpheus: We will not fail. *Icelus: Our Mission is your word. *Phantasos: And your will is our only desire. *Lucifer: Then lets get started shall we? *All: Yes Master. All Hail Lord Lucifer. King of Pandemonium. *Lucifer: (laughing) Category:Aaron's Adventures Category:Aaron The Wise '91